Commercially-available vehicles comprise a number of electronic modules or control units for controlling various aspects of vehicle operation, including critical functions, such as, for example, restraint control and power management. When subject to exposed conditions, these electronics modules may be susceptible to damage affecting the main functionality of the module. For example, the electronics and connectors of an exposed electronic module may be damaged by accidental exposure to environmental elements (e.g., water, dirt, etc.) or impact conditions (e.g., collisions, drops, jostling, and other forces).
In general, electronic modules may be subject to exposed conditions during various stages of the vehicle manufacturing process, including prior to installation into the vehicle, for example, during shipment from a device manufacturer to a supplier and/or the vehicle manufacturer, and during device installation, for example, within a vehicle manufacturing facility. Some electronic modules are also subject to exposed conditions after installation in the vehicle chassis or frame. For example, certain specialty vehicles (e.g., commercial vehicles, police vehicles, etc.) are partially assembled with one or more control modules at a first manufacturing facility and then shipped to a second manufacturing facility to modify or customized specific components and complete assembly of the vehicle.
In some cases, certain electronic modules remain exposed, or more susceptible to damage, even after the vehicle is completely assembled. For example, the restraint control module (RCM) is typically mounted to the vehicle chassis in the space between the front driver's seat and the front passenger seat. Many vehicles also include a center console between the two front seats, which helps cover and protect the electronics beneath it from exposure to potentially damaging conditions. However, in some vehicles (e.g., commercial trucks, two-passenger vehicles, etc.), the center console is removed or excluded, thus eliminating a layer of protection for the RCM and any electronics adjacent thereto
Many electronic modules include some minimal level of protection, such as, for example, an outer cover to make device handling easier and to protect the internal electronics from incidental impacts, and/or a sealant applied to the surface of the module to protect against a light spray or minor moisture build-up. However, such covers are not capable of protecting the electronic module from, or resisting, extreme exposure conditions, such as, for example, water seepage or a major impact.
Moreover, while protection of vehicle electronics may be desirable at all stages of installation or assembly, accessibility is another important concern. For example, technicians and/or assembly line workers may need easy access to the electronic components of a module for various reasons (e.g., repair, replacement, programming, troubleshooting, etc.) and at various points in time (e.g., before, during, or after vehicle assembly). As a result, electronic modules cannot be permanently encased in a protective enclosure, even though it may help limit exposure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can reliably protect vehicular control modules from extreme exposed conditions at all stages of assembly and installation, but also provide access to the electronic components within the module.